Acquiescence
by MichaelJacksonLover1234
Summary: Diana Tate was your average sixteen year old girl attending a catholic school, she was raised to be a good girl.But when, Michael Jackson, multi-millionaire and CEO of the mysterious company, Jackson Industries, hires her to babysit his children from his estranged ex-wife... Diana begins to question whether she made the right choice.
1. Chapter 1

The house dwarfed everything on the street and I remembered my mother telling me that the father of the two children I were about to babysit, was divorced, but he worked as the CEO of Jackson Industries. When I'd asked my mother about, just exactly what it was that 'Jackson Industries' manufactured... she'd been vague and murmured something under her breath about machines.

I'd never met the man before. I'd only ever passed the street on my way to school a few times, only to see him in the driveway of the giant mansion at the end of the cul-de-sac, about to get into a gleaming Range Rover, dressed in a business suit, carrying nothing but a black, leather briefcase.

I was sure I'd caught him stealing glances my way whenever he'd driven past me. I always used to check that my skirt wasn't tucked in to my panties by accident, since I was sure that was where he was looking, but with the windows tinted until they were almost completely blacked out, it was hard to tell.

But on this particular day, I wasn't on my way to school. No...I was going to the house.

The school holidays had started and I was getting to that age where I needed to get a job and start earning some pocket money. I had just turned seventeen, but even a few hours work a week was enough. Just enough so that I could start paying for things like my phone bill and any new clothes I wanted when I was out shopping with my friends from school. Just so I didn't have to ask my mother for money every time I wanted to go somewhere.

I'd applied for jobs everywhere, but it seemed that nowhere had any available positions. As a last resort, my mother had insisted that I put an ad out in the local newspaper, advertising as a babysitter. I could look after kids, I'd looked after my younger cousins, plenty of times, with little to no trouble.

Almost as soon as the newspaper had been released the next day, my mother had received a call from Mr. Jackson just soon after I'd left for school, saying he was interested in hiring me permanently, to babysit his children two days during the week, Monday, Thursday and one day on the weekend, Saturday.

The hours were excellent and the pay was way more than I could have ever expected. At twenty five dollars an hour, there was no way I was turning this job offer down. I assumed it was because Mr. Jackson was rich, and that was why he was willing to pay me so much.

But I was soon to realise that what Mr. Jackson had, was a more sinister agenda...

I rapped my knuckles lightly on the mahogany door. I was wearing a blue summer baby-doll dress that fell to around the middle of my thighs, figuring it was simple enough to be worn to a babysitting job.

I heard footsteps approaching from the other side, and door was slowly opened to reveal a tall, handsome man, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, with a full head of gorgeous black waves. His piercing brown eyes startling me as they captured my vivid, blue ones.

A warm smile graced his lips, "Good afternoon, Miss Tate, please come in..." he greeted, stepping to the side graciously, gesturing for me to enter the grand house.

I returned his smile and stepped inside, my eyes immediately widening a fraction as they took in the luxurious decor that decorated the interior of the house.

"So your mother informed of you of the details pertaining to my children..." he spoke from behind me and I instantly noticed how velvet-smooth his voice was.

My eyes travelled around the room in amazement, "Yes, sir..." I replied, trying to keep the awe out of my voice.

I turned to face him, "You have twins? Six years old, a boy and girl, Paris and Prince, am I right?" I nodded at him, in search of approval.

He smiled that warm smile again, "Yes, that is correct...here, let me show you around the house..." he said, walking towards me, placing a hand on my lower back to guide me. A gesture I would have personally thought was a tad inappropriate considering I was in this house alone.

He showed me the kitchen, the lounge room and the backyard, which had a pool by the way, which were all on the ground level, before ushering me up the stairs to show me to the bathroom, the children's bedrooms, his own bedroom, which again I thought was a little strange before he stopped me outside of a closed door.

He pointed to the door, "This, my dear, is my study, I keep it locked at all times, but if, in the event that you happen to find it unlocked, please do not, under any circumstances, enter the room..." he warned, sternly. I swallowed thickly and nodded, storing the instruction away for future reference.

He held my gaze for a little while, just long enough for it to be uncomfortable, before a loud knock was heard on the front door, down stairs, pulling me out of my reverie. Mr. Jackson cursed under his breath and moved past me, and I took that as my cue to follow him. I walked down the stairs, following closely behind him.

He reached over to the door handle and opened the door, revealing two absolutely adorable children. A saw a Porsche speed off down the street and into the distance, and assumed that that was their mother that must have dropped them off. She must have left Mr. Jackson, with at least half of his money, the man was a multi-millionaire.

The kids shrieked and laughed as they jumped into the arms of their father, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the broken yet happy family.

The young boy, Prince was the first to notice me standing awkwardly in the background when he asked, "Dad, who's that?"

"That's Diana, son...she's here to look after you and your sister, while you're here and I'm at work, now...she's in charge, so if you want her to be nice to you, you have to treat her with respect okay?" he said, patting his son on the shoulder, "Remember what I always tell you?"

Prince nodded, "Never disrespect a woman..." he answered, monotonously as if he was reciting a line from a play book.

"And that includes your sister too...so no fighting...okay?" he said, kissing his son and his daughter both on their foreheads, before straightening up and turning back to me.

"My ex-wife needed me to watch over the kids tonight, but of course I am unable to, as I have an important meeting with the board of directors, but I shall be back in a few hours in time for dinner...there's pasta in the cupboard...I expect it to be on the table by six o'clock..." he said, and with that he wordlessly walked out the door, leaving me alone with the two children.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I had just tipped the last of the Napolitana pasta sauce into the steel pot and began mixing it in with the fettuccine when Prince and Paris had shut off the television that I had left them in front of for the last hour or so, it seemed to keep them entertained while I made dinner. The first thing I noticed about the two children, was that they were both extremely well behaved for their age. Either they were placid children or Michael was an extremely strict parent.

The two children made their way over to the dinner table as I began filling the bowls up with pasta. I checked the time, it was six o'clock, and Mr. Jackson would be home at any time now. I quickened my pace, dumping the pasta into the three bowls, and immediately noticed that there was some left, but I didn't want to intrude, deciding that I would just grab dinner at home instead.

There was a knock on the door just as I placed the bowls down on the table. I padded over to the door and opened it to reveal Mr. Jackson shrugging out of a long black coat, the winter chill seeping through the doorway, making chills run down my exposed arms.

"Good evening, Miss Tate," he said, stepping into the warm house. I took his coat from him and he smiled appreciatively at me as I hung it on the coat rack next to the door.

"I trust dinner is ready? Smells delicious..." he commented, as he moved past me, heading straight to the dinner table.

"Yes, of course, all plated up just like you asked..." I replied, walking over behind him, my hands clasped behind my back.

He stopped upon reaching the dinner table, glancing around at the three plates and I immediately cursed myself as I noticed him frowning. Oh god, what have I forgotten? Trust me to stuff something up on my first night.

"Diana? Why are there only three plates?" he asked and I was slightly taken aback by his question and before I had time to speak, he spoke again, "You are more than welcome to join us for dinner, you're shift doesn't end for another hour..."

Despite the hollow feeling in my stomach, I decided to politely decline, "Oh no, Mr. Jackson, I couldn't, I'm not really-"

"I insist, Diana..." he interjected, his tone was firm, as if he wasn't going to take no for an answer. In response, I hesitantly moved to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, filling the bowl with the small portion of pasta from the pot. I sat down opposite Mr. Jackson and blushed slightly under his scrutinising gaze from the other end of the table.

The children started to eat, just as he spoke, "So tell me a little bit about yourself, Diana..."

"Well, Mr. Jackson, there's not much to know-" I began, but I was cut off by his husky voice.

"Nonsense, you play a sport?" he asked, eloquently, twirling some of the pasta around on his fork as he eyed me, curiously.

I licked my lips, nervously, before answering, "I...uh...I'm on the school gymnastics team..."

"Ah...so you're flexible then?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. I paused, staring at him a moment but he seemed unfazed by my growing anxiousness.

"U-uh I suppose I am..." I stammered, quickly shoving a fork full of pasta into my mouth, hoping he would see and take this as a sign to not ask me anymore questions.

But much to my dismay, he continued with his line of questioning, "So..." he began, pursing his lips, "...Boyfriend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and I almost choked on my food. I quickly, swallowed, concentrating on getting the pasta down the right way.

"No, Mr. Jackson...I don't have a boyfriend..." I replied, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Why not?" He frowned at me and I hesitated for a moment, just as Paris spoke up.

"You're really pretty..." she commented and I felt myself relax at the sound of her small voice.

"Thank you, Paris, you're very pretty yourself..." I smiled back her and she began absent-mindedly eating her pasta again. When I looked up to see Mr. Jackson, still staring at me, waiting for answer.

"Uh, it's just that...I don't really like anybody around my age...I guess..." I admitted, which was true, all the boys in my year at school could be incredibly stupid and childish at times and it annoyed the hell out of me.

Mr. Jackson smirked and then nodded more to himself than to me, "That's not such a bad thing, Diana...I'd hate to think a girl as sweet as you would be hanging around immature boys, because that's exactly what they are at that age...what you need is a man..."

My eyes widened a fraction at his words, but to hide the full spectrum of emotions that I was experiencing at the progression of the conversation, I stuffed the last forkful of pasta into my mouth and began chewing away silently.

"Are you alright to go home now, Diana? You're welcome to stay for a while longer, if you'd like..." he trailed, moving to get up from his seat.

"Uh, no it's fine, I better head home now, Mum's probably expecting me home soon anyway...thank you..." I answered, politely as I stacked the bowls and put them on the kitchen sink.

Mr. Jackson picked up his keys and I turned to look at him, "I'll drive you home, it's too cold outside for you to walk..." he murmured.

"Oh no, Mr. Jackson, it's okay really, my house just around the corner, it's only a five minute walk-" I raced, not really liking the idea of being trapped in a car alone with this man. I didn't really know what it exactly was about this man, that made me feel so uncomfortable...it was just one of those creepy vibes.

"Don't be silly, Diana, you'll freeze... I'll drive you and give you, your payment when we reach your house..." he countered. Damn, now I have to get in the car with him, if I want to get paid...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The ride over to my house was silent, but the heater in the Range Rover was glorious after being out in the freezing cold wind. I inhaled sharply, making a small hiss sound as I shivered slightly in my seat and Mr. Jackson`s looked over at me.

"Cold?" he asked, "I can turn the heater on a little more if you'd like?"

"Uh...no, that's okay, I just got a cold shiver is all..." I replied, and by the way I was fidgeting, you could tell that I was itching to get out of the car.

The car stopped at my front gates and I went to get out, only to find the doors locked. My heart skipped a beat, when I felt his hand grip my thigh and I stiffened under his touch. That was definitely not okay, but I tried my best to remain calm and downplay the sheer panic that I was currently feeling.

"You did an excellent job looking after Prince and Paris tonight and dinner was amazing, I'm impressed..." he told me, his thumb rubbing slow circles on the outside of my thigh.

"T-thank you...M-Mr. Jackson..." I stuttered, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Please, call me Michael...only my employees call me that..." he urged, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Am I n-not your employee?" I laughed nervously, my hands beginning to shake from how intimidating the entire situation had become and I silently prayed that my mother would come out to the car just to say hello or something dumb like that. But knowing my luck, things rarely ever went my way.

He chuckled, darkly, "Oh Diana, I think we both know that you're a little more than...just an employee..."

I honestly wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I all knew was, was that this man, whose first name happened to be Michael, was terrifying the hell out of me right now. His hand crept further up my thigh and every cell in my body screamed for him to unlock the car doors so I could sprint to my front door.

"Here's your payment..." he said, slipping me a plain white envelope, filled thickly with cash, but upon grabbing it, I noticed that there was something else in there. I didn't dare open it up in front of him.

"Thank you..." I proclaimed and went to get out of the car again, only to find that the doors were still locked.

"Mr. Jackson, c-can you p-please unlock the door?" I begged, my fear reaching new heights as his hand settled on the area between my legs. I heard the doors unlock and I immediately jumped out of the vehicle. Sprinting up the pathway to my house. Just as I reached the front door, I began frantically knocking, I looked back to see the headlights on the Range Rover, disappearing down the street.

Just as I was about to start banging my fist on the door, my mother answered.

"Diana, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost..." she commented, taking in my visibly shaken form. I don't know why I did, what I did next...but I lied to her.

"I...uh, I was just frightened from standing out here in the dark, by myself...is all..." I mumbled, pushing my way inside.

"Would you like some dinner, honey?" she asked, and I could smell the fresh baked vegetables from the kitchen. They smelt amazing.

"No, it's fine, I already ate at Michael`s house..." I called, running up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Oooh! Already first name basis, huh?" My mother teased, but she literally had no idea.

I slammed my bedroom door and collapsed to the floor, opening up the envelope with shaky hands, I pulled out the wad of cash, and already I could tell that there was way too much in here. I counted over five hundred dollars for only a few hours of babysitting...

I reached into the envelope a second time and my fingers caught something strange, something that felt almost like fabric...sort of like...like lace. I slowly pulled out the item and I was met with the sight of a pair of black, lacy Victoria's Secret cheekster panties.

I clapped a hand over my mouth to silence the sob that bubbled up from my throat. I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach.

Attached to the panties with a safety pin was a single note that read...

'Can't wait to see you in this next time... Love MJ xx'


	2. Chapter 2

The strong smell of acetone filled the air as the Thai lady who worked at the nail salon, quickly removed my nail polish. It was a Tuesday afternoon, which meant it was my day off and I'd decided to spend it with my friend Felicity by going into town and having our nails done. I was stressed over the situation I'd found myself in with Mr. Jackson, and found that any sort of beauty therapy always helped me relax.

In my mind, he was still Mr. Jackson... I felt as though calling him Michael, would imply that we were friends...when we were the furthest thing from it. I was still debating over whether or not to outright quit, but doing that would mean I would have to explain to my mother why I had done so and that was something I just couldn't bring myself to do. For one, my mother would probably take him to court and I didn't want that kind of attention, especially in a town as small as ours and two, it was downright embarrassing.

I had also entertained the thought of telling Felicity, but knowing her, she would probably just freak out and have the same reaction as my mother. So I decided that it was best to just keep quiet on the matter. I was going to ignore his crude gesture, and show up for work tomorrow as if nothing had happened. Hopefully, he would get the message and not harass me anymore. Ignorance really was bliss.

"Hey, Diana..." spoke Felicity, all of sudden from beside me, breaking me out of my reverie, "Can I ask you a question?"

I hated being asked questions, especially when people asked you if they could ask them beforehand, that always meant it was something uncomfortable.

I sighed, before answering, "I suppose so..."

Once the Thai lady had finished buffing my nails, she offered the plastic case of nail colours to me and I took it with both hands, my eyes drifting over the small bottles until I found one that I liked. It was a deep blue colour that held a slight metallic shine to it, and I found myself quickly falling in love with the polish.

"Well, I was just wondering...if maybe, you wanted to go on a date with my brother, James?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible and my heart leapt into my chest.

James was Felicity's older brother, he was around twenty years old and had just recently moved out of their family home, to a luxurious apartment only a few blocks away. James was an amazing football player, who had been travelling back and forth between here and Doncaster throughout the year to play for the Rovers. There was no denying that he was attractive as all hell, but I couldn't imagine myself going on a date with Felicity's brother.

She shot me a hopeful look and I blinked back at her, caught in a state of minor shock, "Uh...I don't know, Felicity, I mean, he's a nice guy and all but...he's your brother-" I stammered before I was cut off.

"Exactly!" she interjected, her tone excited, as she turned around in her seat to face me, "It would be perfect, because your my best friend, so I already know what you're like...and you and him have always gotten along whenever you've been at my house and I just think you'd be really cute together..." she gushed.

"Felicity..." I began, "This is a huge deal, because what if something goes wrong? What if it doesn't work out? What if he gets to know me better and realises he doesn't like me?"

"Oh my god, Diana, can you please, just for a second, stop overthinking it and just take a chance for once in your life?" she begged, pleadingly, her eyes observing my reaction to her words closely.

I've had a few flings with boys from school before, but I've never had a serious boyfriend. Pursing a relationship with James is a lot different to hooking up with someone in my class at a weekend party.

"I don't know, Fizz..." I said, my voice hesitant, "Can I at least have some time to think about it?"

She agreed to let me have two days to think about it, but she didn't look happy. I know James had had a lot of trouble with girls before. He was cocky, confident and just a tad arrogant and girls seemed to find that intimidating, but me? I'd known James my whole life, so I knew exactly how to act around him.

Once we'd finished getting our nails done, we'd walked over to the counter to pay. I handed over the fifty and I noticed Felicity, eyeing a store across the mall. I turned to look in the same direction and saw what she was looking at.

I turned back to her and cocked an eyebrow, "A lingerie store? Really?"

She shot me an amused grin before pulling me over to look in the window, "Oh wow, they have Victoria's Secret in here..." she said, disappearing inside the store.

I suddenly felt very light headed as I noticed the black lacy thong on the mannequin in the window. It was the same one that Michael had slipped inside my pay envelope. I found my legs moving on my own, taking me into the store. I searched the Victoria's Secret section and quickly found the lace thong. I turned the price tag over in my hand and almost fainted at the sight.

Five hundred and thirty dollars...for a damn pair of panties...

The shopkeeper must have noticed my shocked expression as she spoke from behind the counter, "Yeah, they're expensive huh? They've only just been made in the UK and so far I've only had one man purchase them...'said that they were for his special lady...so..." she smiled, her brown eyes bright against her porcelain features and Mr. Jackson immediately sprung to mind.

"That's sweet..." I managed, forcing a polite smile. I had physically will myself to walk away from the lace panties and go and find Felicity.

When I found her over in the naughty costumes section, holding up a naughty nurse's outfit, I rolled my eyes so hard, you could almost hear it. Felicity must have sensed me approaching, because she turned around just in time to see my expression.

"What?" she asked, her tone defensive, "I'm just thinking...you know, for Finn..."

Finn was Felicity's boyfriend of over two years. They were each other's first love and I thought their relationship was adorable, that is, until Felicity told me about their raunchy sex life. Apparently, Finn was a real freak in bed and was really into all that bondage type stuff. I'd even found a pair of handcuffs on Felicity's floor one time when I'd slept over and I'd forced her to tell me what it was all about. Looking at them when they were together, you wouldn't be able to tell what went on behind closed doors.

"Well how much is it?" I asked, reaching out to touch the silky fabric at the bottom of the outfit.

"It's on sale for a hundred..." she murmured, "Although, I think I should try it on first before I buy it..."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea..." I replied, as we moved off to the change rooms. It only took Felicity a minute to slip into the costume and when the door finally swung open, my jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"Holy hell...Fizz, you look hot...you look like a pornstar!" I complimented her, my eyes rolling down the figure hugging outfit, that showed off her curves in all the right places, "Finn`s going to love this..."

"You think so?" she said, spinning around to admire herself in the mirror, "When are you going to lose your virginity, Diana? I mean, I know you've done things before, but like really...do you reckon it'll happen soon?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I don't really think about it all that often with it being senior year and what not...but I guess, I'll just lose it at college, I mean, everyone does, if they haven't already..."

"Yeah, that's true," she agreed, placing a hand on her hip, "But wouldn't you rather be good at sex by the time college rolls around? I mean, no offence to virgins...but I think guys in college prefer to have experienced girls..."

"Mm, I guess so, but I'm not really fazed by what the guys at college prefer...I mean, it'll happen some day, right?" I sighed as she walked back into the change room.

"Are you ready though? Like, if someone were to come up to you right now, who was super sexy...and asked you to have sex with them...would you?" she called, from over the top of the fitting room door.

"I don't know...I guess, it would depend if I really liked them or not..." I answered, throwing my handbag over my shoulder as she emerged from the change room, clutching the nurse's outfit.

"What about if you liked my brother?" she teased, wriggling her eyebrows at me and I flushed a deep pink.

"Fizzy! Oh my god, that's your brother! You can't talk about that kind of stuff!" I exclaimed, walking out of the room in embarrassment, my heart fluttering at the mere mention of such a crude scenario.

She laughed in amusement, following me out into the shop, "Oh come on, Di, you and I both know that my brother can be a bit of a player, if you were to grant me this favour of going on a date with him, he would probably expect sex at the end of it...I'm not even going to lie...it's just the way he is...sex isn't a big deal to him..."

"Well it is to me," I huffed, desperate to try and change the topic of the conversation. I abandoned Felicity inside the store to wait outside while she paid for the outfit.

"Di, come on! Please!" she begged, swinging the pink bag as soon as she exited the store.

"I thought you said I could have two days to think about it?" I crossed my arms over my chest as we began walking through the mall, in search of a nice cafe.

"Well yeah, but it'd be much easier if I could just convince you now..." she grumbled under her breath and I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Night came and I stepped inside the warm house, sliding my keys out from the lock before closing it behind me.

"Hey, I'm home..." I yelled, so my mother could hear me from the kitchen. She shouted back an acknowledgment and I jogged up the stairs to my room.

I shut the door behind me and immediately began getting undressed so I could go and have a shower. I grabbed a pair of pyjamas and wrapped a towel around my mid-section, before opening the door, only to let out a loud shriek as I jumped, nearly ten feet in the air.

"Jesus! I wasn't expecting you to be right behind the door..." I breathed, my hand on my chest in an effort to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry, sweetie," said my mother, holding the phone so the speaker was pressed against her shoulder, "Mr. Jackson is on the phone...he wants to speak to you..."

My entire face dropped and my breath hitched in my throat, my arm feeling heavy as I reached out and took the phone from her grasp. I wordlessly shut the door, licking my lips nervously before raising the phone to my ear.

I hadn't even said anything yet, before he spoke, "Diana, I know you're there...and even though you may be too afraid to speak to me right now, I want you to listen carefully..." he rasped, his husky voice holding a sinister edge to it.

"I assume you received my gift in the envelope I gave you and I would just like to warn you, since you are not yet familiar with my punishment techniques, that if you do not wear it when you come here tomorrow night...I promise you, darling, you will regret it..." he growled, "Do you understand, Diana?"

I took a sharp breath, unable to speak, and he chuckled darkly at my silence.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night, Diana...don't be late..." he said, his voice turning stern as he uttered the last few words.

And with that, the phone went dead...

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes snapped open to the sound of Justin Bieber's 'All Bad', my phone was ringing. It was seven o'clock on a Wednesday morning, in the school holidays and my phone was ringing. I groaned in protest but rolled over anyway, and snatched the iPhone off my bed side table. Felicity's name lit up the screen on top of a picture of her smiling an idiot, a photo I'd taken of her at one of James`s first few football matches in Doncaster.

I slid the bar across the screen to answer it before raising the speaker to my ear, "Hello?" I croaked, my voice still husky from sleep.

"Diana? Oh my god, I can't believe you're awake!" she sounded, excitedly from the other end.

"I wasn't awake, your call woke me!" I snapped in mock anger and I could almost hear her rolling her eyes on the other side.

"Oh well, you'll live, but you'll never guess what happened!" she gushed, her voice so high pitched with excitement it was practically a squeal.

"What? You realised that your friend was tired and now you're going to hang up and let her enjoy her holiday sleep-ins?" I spoke, my voice bright with sarcasm.

"No!" she shot back, "James got back from Doncaster today and I asked him if he would be willing to go on a date with you and he said yes..."

My heart fluttered at the thought of James agreeing to go on a date with me, I mean, I knew we already knew each other but this was something else. I was suddenly very eager to see how this could go.

"Really?" I asked, trying hard not to let my own elation seep into my tone, "What exactly did he say?" I queried.

"He said, and I quote, 'Yeah, for sure, I noticed she's bangin' since she grew up'" she recited the words to me, enthusiastically, even going as far as to mimic James`s voice.

"Oh my god..." I sighed, "I thought you were going to give me two days to think about it though?"

"Oh come on, you would've caved and ended up saying yes anyway, because you love me..." she teased, "And besides, he's only in town for tonight until next week-"

"Wait! Tonight, what?" I raced, quickly cutting her off. I had to go to Mr. Jackson`s house at two o'clock to take care of Prince and Paris.

"...I may have already said you could see him tonight?" she trailed, hesitantly, awaiting my answer.

"I can't see him tonight though! I have to babysit Paris and Prince!" I cried, into the phone.

"Well, what time do you finish?" she asked and I could hear a muffled voice in the background that I couldn't quite recognise.

"It depends, but I'm guessing not until like late..." I answered, suddenly feeling deflated at the possibility of not being able to see James until next week. I heard the voice again, but it was clearer this time, it was James in the background.

"Well, is Mr. Jackson or whatever his name is, going to be home?" she pressed.

"No, not for most of the time, but he may come home for a bit..." I replied, trying my best to give her an accurate answer.

"Well, can you put the kids to bed early, and James can come and see you at the house?" she tried.

I sighed, "Um...maybe...can I let him know? Like, I have his number so I can just text him if I think it's okay to come over?" I said, trying to compromise.

"Wait, James...wants to speak to you..." she interjected and I opened my mouth in a silent scream.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I took a deep breath as I heard the shuffle of the phone being handed over. It was stupid of me to get nervous, I'd literally had thousands of conversation with Louis before, but this was under different circumstances.

"Hey..." came James`s edgy voice through the speaker and I almost melted.

"Hi, James..." I breathed, my anxiety evident in my voice.

"So Fizzy tells me you're baby-sitting tonight?" He murmured into the phone, and I nodded but then I realised that he couldn't actually see me.

"Yeah, I'm babysitting Mr. Jackson`s kids..." I replied, biting my lip as I snuggled back into my sheets.

"That's on Luna Street yeah? The big mansion at the end of the road?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the one..." I breathed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. The mere thought of having to go there was making me nervous enough, and the idea of trying to sneak James in was only making it worse.

"Well, I'm sure you still have my number, so just give us a call as soon as the old man leaves and I'll come right over, we can watch a movie and..." he trailed, chuckling slightly as he didn't finish his sentence. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach at his rough voice.

"Okay...sure," I smiled, my cheeks flushing a slight pink even though he couldn't see me.

"Sweet, I'll see you tonight..." and with that he hung up. Damn it, Felicity put James on the phone because she knew that I couldn't argue with him.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, moving over to my wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day. I would have to pick out something sexy for James, he was usually into girls who knew how to dress and show their body off in all the right places. I picked out a skimpy white baby doll dress.  
I went to pick out a bra and panties, only to realise that I had little no sexy underwear. When suddenly, my gaze rested on the black panties that had been given to me by Michael. I wasn't intending on wearing it...but it would look good for James. My hand hovered over the small piece of lace, my mind racing as I thought over the decision.

"Fuck it..." I mumbled, under my breath, snatching the lace panties from out of the drawer, before heading off towards the shower.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was two o'clock before I knew it and I was waltzing out the door, a bag containing my phone slung over my arm, with my hair out in its natural waves and a light touch of make-up. I knew I was nervous to see Mr. Jackson but I hadn't grasped just how nervous I was, until my heart started hammering away in my chest at the sight of his house at the end of the street.

I reached the front door and gave a hesitant knock, before the door flew open and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Breathing hard, I looked down to see Paris staring up at me from the bottom of the door. She smiled at me cheekily before skipping off into the house.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me with a soft click and thanked whatever god was out there that the children were home and I wasn't left alone with Mr. Jackson.

"Hello?" I called into the large house, hanging my jacket up on the stand next to the door.

I walked into the kitchen to find it empty and found myself wondering where the hell everyone was. I heard a giggle upstairs and jogged up there, following the sound all the way to the Paris`s bedroom.

My face was a mask of horror when I saw the children laughing and playing with what looked to be a black dildo. My jaw dropped to the ground before I quickly seized the object, snatching it from Prince`s grip before running out of the room.

I needed to put this thing somewhere where they couldn't find it ever again. When suddenly, I bumped into a solid body. I looked up into the caramel brown eyes of Mr. Jackson, and I was too startled to even move. His brown orbs drifted to the object that I was plainly clutching in my left hand and a devilish smirk tugged at the edges of his lips.

I swallowed thickly, "Uh...I found Paris and Prince playing with it...so I took it off them..." I breathed, fully aware of how red I was going under his scrutiny.

His gaze met mine again, licking his lips he spoke, "Thank you, Diana, you can just put it in my bedroom, they know not to go in there..."

I nodded and tried to slip past him but he seized my arm, "Did you do as I asked?" he queried, his eyes drifting down to the white skirt of my dress that I was wearing, and I was positive you would be able to see through it in the glowing light of the hallway.

I nodded slowly, not sure of why it mattered so much. He grinned and released me from his grip before turning to walk back down the hallway, leaving me absolutely stunned. I clutched my chest to calm my heart before moving off to his bedroom. I turned the door knob and opened it only a fraction, just wide enough for me to blindly chuck the long object into the room.

I heard it hit the floor and I swung the door shut. I took a deep breath, smoothing my skirt down before I heard a raised voice from the children's bedroom. I walked quickly to the scene, to see Michael standing over the two frightened children in the corner. Paris was visibly shaking, her pink cheeks stained with tears while Prince simply stared wide-eyed up at his father.

"M-Mr. Jackson, I'm sure they didn't mean to do anything-" I began but he cut me off.

"They were in my study, they know not to go in there and they need to be disciplined accordingly, unfortunately I am heading out for a meeting...you will serve them nothing but vegetables tonight and send them to bed at six...and no television..." he growled, before pushing past me out of the room.

I stared down at the children's terrified forms and immediately felt sorry for them. It must be hard for them having a father like Mr. Jackson, but here I was, with no words to comfort them.

"Diana!" bellowed Mr. Jackson from downstairs and I gasped at the sudden, loud noise.

Not wanting to anger him further, I responded to his call by practically running down the stairs. He was waiting in the kitchen for me, hands pressed into the granite bench. I shot him an expectant look as I strode into the room.

His expression was solemn as he spoke, quietly, "There is some money on the table, buy yourself some dinner, anything you want, and there is some wine in the fridge, you're welcome to help yourself to that as well..."

I nodded at him, appreciatively, "Thank you..." I murmured, his jaded eyes drifting along the planes of my chest.

"I should be home around ten, but I can't guarantee that I won't be home any earlier..." he said, and then, as if he could read my mind, he added, "And no visitors tonight...I wouldn't want a stranger in my house...if I find that you've had anyone over, you'll be in trouble..."


	4. Chapter 4

Out of sheer guilt, from seeing the children so upset, I had handed them each a big bowl of ice-cream and sat them in front of the television for an hour before their early bed time. After that, they were more than happy to go to bed at the time they were meant to. I had pretty much won them over already, and all it took was a bowl of ice-cream, before suddenly I was the coolest babysitter in the world.

With the children both fast asleep in their beds upstairs, I had called James and told him that it was okay for him to come around for a few hours before Mr. Jackson got home. I was pacing back and forth in the lounge room when there was a soft knock on the door.

I had set out some blankets for snuggling on the couch with, the bottle of wine that Mr. Jackson had left for me, along with two glasses, the movie Grease which happened to be James`s favourite movie, and the money for some takeout if we got hungry. I took a deep breath before moving over to open the door for him.

I opened the door and he stood there on the front step, looking as sexy as ever, with dark skinny jeans, a Flash Gordon shirt on and his hair slightly curled at the front.

"Hey," I breathed and he smirked, before pulling me in for a warm hug, "Come in," I said, stepping back to let him through. I pulled his denim jacket of his shoulders before hanging it up on the coat stand and he shot me an appreciative glance.

"This place is pretty nice, huh?" he commented, his blue eyes roaming around the house.

"Mhm," I agreed, my hands clasped behind my back as I walked into the lounge room to sit down the couch.

"Does the old guy have any beer?" he asked, wandering into the room behind me.

"Uh no, he just left me this wine to drink..." I replied, gesturing to the expensive bottle of Moët on the coffee table.

"What about a liquor cabinet?" he pressed, walking into the kitchen to take a quick look around.

"Uh, no...I think he seems pretty straight, like not much of a drinker, you know?" I lied, hoping he would come away from the kitchen and just sit down with me.

"Mr. Jackson? Straight? Yeah right..." he scoffed, before meandering over to where I was sitting on the couch.

I put my legs up so I could lie back on the arm rest, cushioned by multiple pillows. He slipped a hand between my knees and separated my legs, I stifled a gasp at the unexpected contact. But all he did was turn around lie down in between my legs, his head resting on my torso.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, curiously, slightly taken aback by the fact that James seemed to know who he was.

He shrugged, "Oh you know, just with the company and all, you wouldn't expect him to be too conservative..." he replied, with a light chuckle.

I picked up the remote from the side of the lounge and pressed play on the movie, before running my hands through the front of his hair.

"I actually don't know what he does to be honest...but my first time here, he warned me not to go in his study...so, it must be something pretty important..." I admitted, training my eyes on the large plasma screen television.

James sat up abruptly to look at me, cocking an eyebrow, "You seriously don't know what he does?" He asked.

"No...I really don't..." I answered, simply, feeling dumb for not knowing exactly what it was that my employer did for a living.

"Ever heard of Jackson Industries?" He queried, and I shook my head in response, causing him to flash me a devilish grin, "Well, I guess, that's understandable...you are only sixteen..."

I frowned at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled again, angering me slightly, "Diana, the man owns a company that manufactures sex toys that are, well, designed by him..."

My eyes widened comically and my mouth nearly hit the floor, "W-What?" I gasped, in disbelief.

"Come on, where's his study? I'll prove it to you..." he said, standing up, gripping my hand in his before pulling me up from the couch.

"Upstairs..." I murmured, as he eagerly dragged me away from the living room.

He jogged up the stairs with me in tow, and I could tell that he was almost excited about showing me Mr. Jackson`s study. We reached the closed door and I hoped that it may have been locked. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see such a thing, but much to my dismay, James twisted the knob and the door swung open with ease.

I gasped at the sight, the study would have looked like any normal office, had it not been the various sex toys in glass cases sitting around the desk. There were whips, chains, gloves and masks, hanging from the walls and oddly shaped vibrators on display. It was like a house of horrors, only it was sex themed.

James walked into the room, unfazed by the objects that were surrounding him. Laughing, he picked up one of the biggest dildos in the room and started swinging it around in his grip. I tried to fight the giggles that threatened to bubble up from my throat but failed miserably. I let out a loud and embarrassing cackle as James proceeded to whip the long, rubber dildo around like a sword.

"Okay, okay, James, stop..." I managed between fits of laughter, "Put it back..."

He obliged by tossing the object back down onto the desk before making his way over to me, his expression turning solemn as his eyes became hooded with lust.

His gripped my waist, his thumbs pressing into my hip bones and pulled me into him, so his lips were a mere breath away, "You know, this room's starting to give me ideas..." he rasped. I stared hopelessly up into his eyes, drowning in his pools of sapphire

"Yeah?" I breathed, before he closed the distance between us and captured me in a warm, welcoming kiss. I let out a small moan and he seized his chance to slip his wet tongue inside to explore my mouth.

His hands snaked around my waist, reaching up underneath my white skirt to firmly grope my bum. He hooked a finger around the flimsy strap of the lacy thong and slid it to the side, his fingers ghosting past my back entrance to find my centre. His finger began tracing my pink inners teasingly as the kiss deepened.

I had never looked at James this way before, but he was doing a damn, fine job of changing my mind about him.

I reached up and ran my hands through his mess of light blonde snarls, tugging slightly on the strands, eliciting a deep grumble from his mouth. Without any warning, he thrust a single digit inside my heated sex and began pumping slowly. I feared the children would hear us if we were to do anything in the study, it was only a few metres down the hall from their room.

So I grasped James`s hand and pulled his fingers away from my womanhood. He shot me a look of confusion and I gestured for him to go to downstairs. He nodded quietly before leaving the room, I pulled my skirt down and padded out, closing the door softly behind me.

We crept downstairs and once we'd reached the lounge room, our heated make-out session began again. His hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, they were roaming my body yet I couldn't quite get enough of his touch. He swung me around so he was now standing behind me, one hand wrapped around my abdomen to keep me flush against his body, while the other hand tugged my dress up.

He began rubbing his fingers along my slick folds before burying two digits deep inside my core.

"You were always such a cock tease when we were growing up, Diana..." he chuckled, breathily, his breath hot in my ear. He bit down on my ear lobe, causing me to writhe in pleasure.

"Felicity tells me you've never been fucked before, huh? Is that true? Want me to fuck this tight little pussy, yeah?" He groaned, between the sloppy kisses he was placing up and down the nape of my neck.

I knew one thing, I was definitely going to be having a talk with Felicity later on about keeping secrets. I could hardly blame her though, James was her brother, and that entire family was made up of loud mouths, it was in their genes to not care about privacy.

I breathed hard, my chest heaving as the waves of arousal rocked my frame, causing me to buck my hips back onto Louis's fingers.

"That's it baby, fuck my fingers..." he growled, and I complied with his order, rotating my hips until his fingers had disappeared inside me, far enough that they were knuckle deep in my centre. He began sucking and biting on the sensitive flesh just beneath my jawline, surely leaving a mark.

"Get undressed then come and lie on top of me, babe..." he whispered, before releasing me. I immediately began shimmying out my dress, bra and panties before slipping out of my shoes.

I heard James`s jeans hit the floor behind me and sound of pressure on leather as he laid down on the couch. I turned around, drinking in the sight of his huge member springing up against his stomach and I suddenly felt very nervous.

This was it, I was about to lose my virginity...to my friend's brother, on our first date. I wasn't winning an award for having the most class anytime soon that was for sure. But school was almost over, I wasn't a little girl anymore, James was sexy and I could make my own decisions.

But I couldn't help being frightened of the pain that I would soon be experiencing. I moved to straddle him but he stopped me by wriggling his finger, gesturing for me to turn around. I slowly twirled so my bare ass was facing him, and I felt his hand reach out and roughly grab onto my waist, before he pulled me backwards down onto him.

It was a scary position, his arm hooking around my chest to secure the upper half of my body as if he was restraining me before entering me, knowing that I would soon be writhing in pain. I just need a few moments to gather myself.

"James..." I breathed, feeling him position his cock at my soaking wet entrance, "Wait..."

"Shhh...just relax..." he murmured back, and I tensed, which is probably the worst thing I could've done.

"No...no, no! James!" I began, the panic rising in my voice before I cried out, feeling the head of his engorged member rip past my inners, tearing open my walls as he rammed himself inside of me.

I whimpered and my body began reflexively writhing and bucking, in an attempt to escape the pain, but his arm, that was wrapped around my top half, kept me secured down on his hardened length, no matter how much I moved. I gasped for air, the breath leaving me from having my muscles seize up in agony.

"Shhh..." he hushed again, as he began slowly thrusting inside of me. The slap of skin smacking against skin, was the only sound that could be heard in the quiet house, as James`s hand moved to cover my mouth to silence my moans.

Then, much to my horror, headlights shone through the blinds of the front window and I shrieked against his hand, wriggling out of James grasp. James and I both raced to get into our clothes and before I knew it, James was out the back door, jumping over the neighbours' fences. I rushed to put the second wine glass away just as I heard the key slide in the door.

I stood in the kitchen awkwardly, my hair a mess and my clothes rumpled. The air smelt of sex and I was sure my thighs were still a little wet from having Louis inside me.

Mr. Jackson stood in the doorway, clutching a black leather brief case, and with his free hand he shut the door, his eyes narrowed at my flustered figure.

"Hey..." I breathed, smoothing my skirt down nervously, struggling to even out my breathing, "You're home early..."

He stood as still as a statue as his eyes raked up and down my figure, my heart hammering away in my chest. Oh god, he knows.

"Tell me...Diana, have you had anyone over tonight? I'm going to give you one chance to give me the truth...so answer carefully..." he spoke, slowly, his voice low and threatening.

I bit my lip, contemplating his words, deciding it wasn't worth it to lie to him. If I did, I would probably lose my job, and this job was too well paying to lose. I nodded slowly and then, his lip curled in anger.

"You want to know what happens to naughty girls, Diana? You're about to find out..." He growled.


	5. Chapter 5

I screamed a blood-curling scream, just as Michael lunged for me, but I tore off through the house just in time. I ran into the downstairs bathroom, slamming the door and locking it just before a heavy thud was heard from the other side. The door began shuddering as Michael began throwing his entire weight against the door. It was only a matter of seconds before the wooden slab would bust and come flying off its hinges.

I was so terrified right now that I was shaking like a leaf, tears streaming down my face, when suddenly I set eyes on a tiny window above the toilet. I tried to force it open but it wouldn't physically move, it was like the glass slider was cemented into place.

"Help!" I cried, pathetically, out the window, in the small hope that someone would hear me and come to my rescue.

The door groaned as I heard Michael slam his body weight into it one last time, before the wood splintered and shot off it's hinges, crashing into the shower screen. Michael busted into the room, and I cowered in the corner, my body wracked with sobs and my shaky hands held out in front of me.

"Please! You're scaring me! Please don't hurt me!" I cried, "I'm sorry..."

His once cold gaze immediately softened as his eyes took in my frightened form on the other side of the room, "Hey, shhh, shhh..." he began, as he walked over to me. Before crouching down next to me to place a tender hand on my knee.

I whimpered at the proximity, my eyes wild with fear, never leaving his, "Please..." I begged, once last time. By now, I was crying so hard that I was drooling at the mouth, unable to breathe properly.

"Shhh, Daddy's not going to hurt you...as long as you play along with my little game, sweetheart..." he cooed, reaching out to caress my flushed, tear-stained cheek.

Whoa..._Daddy?_ What?

"What? What are you talking about?" I gasped, trying desperately to shrink back further into the wall.

"You're so beautiful, did you know that, sweetheart?" He breathed, his cool breath fanning across my damp cheeks, sending shivers down my spine.

"Please, Mr. Jackson, I made a mistake, it won't happen again! Please-" I was cut off and I cried out as his hand collided with my cheek.

I reached up to clutch my throbbing cheek, and looked up at him in horror, as he snarled, "That's enough out of you! I won't have my little girl talking back to me..."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, my chest heaving with each breath, struggling to cope with the panic that was quickly taking over my body, "Please just let me go..."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sweetheart, you've been a very naughty girl...I have to punish you...come, come..." He ordered, beckoning me to stand up along with him. He offered out his hand and I hesitantly took it, before he pulled me up to my feet.

I sniffled, my once racing heart slowing to an almost regular beat, as I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. He took my hand firmly in his and led me out of the bathroom, stepping carefully over the shards of wood that once made up the door.

"We're going to watch something together, sweetheart, something that will determine your punishment..." he murmured, pulling me up the stairs. When suddenly, I remembered, the children...they must have been incredibly deep sleepers.

He guided me to his study and I immediately cringed at the objects on display. He picked up the dildo that James had been flinging around, took a moment to look at it thoughtfully, before tossing it carelessly to the ground.

He sat down in the soft, comfortable-looking desk chair, prising open his Apple Mac, before motioning for me to come and sit on his lap. I stared at him for a moment, frozen to the spot in shock, before he reached out and forcefully pulled me down onto his legs.

The glow of the lap-top screen illuminated the room, and Mr. Jackson`s lips pressed to my ear, "Spread those legs for me, sweetheart..."

"No..." I mumbled, under my breath, shaking my head lightly as I pressed my thighs together tightly. A loud smacking sound rang out in the quiet room and I gasped in pain as he began repeatedly slapping the insides of my thighs.

"Be a good girl for Daddy now, baby..." he growled and my legs gradually opened, in the hope that if I spread them, he would stop slapping my thighs. However, once he stopped slapping them, I instinctively snapped my knees shut again.

"Hey!" He roared, seizing my jaw between his forefinger and thumb before forcing my head around to look at him, until I was swimming in his depths of caramel eyes. Tears stung the backs of my eyes as his grip on my face tightened, "What did I just say?" he warned.

I whimpered in terror as I slowly separated my thighs again, my stomach tightening when I felt his free hand shake down to cup my sex.

"Mr. Jackson, please, I don't know what you want with me, I just-" I tried.

His hand released my jaw, to give me a quick slap across the mouth, "Shhh, I don't want to hear another sound out of that pretty little mouth of yours..." he growled, his brown orbs blazing with restrained anger.

I timidly turned my gaze back to the computer screen as various tabs began opening, automatically. There were shots of all the rooms in the house, when suddenly, a birds-eye view of the lounge room popped up on the screen.

"Let's just see how much of a naughty girl you've been, and I'll decide on how I would like to punish you..." he murmured and my eyes widened in horror. He had cameras placed all around the house, and he was about to watch the footage of me and James having sex...

My heart began thumping away in my chest in fearful anticipation while I watched on, helplessly, as he rewound the video of the lounge room camera. The frame of me and James just entering the room, came on the screen and my breath hitched in my throat. The footage began playing and the tears began rolling down my cheeks as the scene of James fingering me was shown on the screen for Mr. Jackson to see.

I felt him stiffen beneath me when James pulled me down onto the lounge, so I was lying on top of him. His grip tightening possessively on my hips as he watched James begin violently thrusting into me. My scream was heard from the laptop speaker on low volume and Mr. Jackson paused it on the shot of me writhing in pleasure on top of James.

It was clear to me that he hadn't been expecting this, something told me that he'd been expecting me to have a girlfriend over to sit and watch movies with. Not have a boy over and lose my virginity to him on his lounge.

Mr. Jackson`s fingers dug into my feminine folds painfully, and I yelped at the pressure he applied to my already sensitive clitoris. Suddenly, he snapped and his closed fist came down hard on the lap-top keyboard, smashing the keys to bits. The screen went black and the lap-top spat out electrical sparks.

A bout of adrenaline shot through my veins as the room was enveloped in darkness. Seizing my chance, I vaulted off Mr. Jackson`s lap before running out of the room. If I could just make it out of this godforsaken house and run home, I would be safe. I'd made up my mind, once I was free, I was never coming back here again. I would just have to tell my mother that I didn't want the job, and pray that she would allow me to quit.

I ran down the stairs, my feet pounding on the polished, hard-wood floor, as I heard his voice boom behind me, "Diana!"

I tore towards the front door, throwing it open, before suddenly, I was yanked back by my hair, and the tug sending bolts of pain ricocheting throughout my skull as my body was hauled back. The front door slammed and my only hope for escape vanished right before my eyes.

And then, something cold and sharp was pressed against my throat.

_He had a knife..._

I ceased all movements in his grip, my breathing becoming shallow, out of fear that he would nick the tender flesh of my neck. He wrapped a hand around my lower jaw, to muffle the whimpers that were falling from my lips.

He raised an object in front of my face, and I winced at the brightness of the light in the darkness of the house. It was my phone, and on the screen, I could see him scrolling through my contacts with a single thumb, until he tapped on the contact 'Mummy'. It began ringing and he lowered his head to my ear to speak.

"I want you to tell her that you're too tired to walk home, and that you just want to stay here the night with the children...tell her that Mr. Jackson was kind enough to offer you to sleep at his house...if you say anything else, I swear to god you will be sorry..." He rasped, practically groaning the last part, as if he was getting off from the sheer thought of seeing me in pain.

I nodded reluctantly, my dry, cracked lips parting slightly, just as I heard my mother's voice on the other end. I had to bite my lip to the stop the sob that threatened to escape my throat, just as he removed his hands from my mouth, allowing me to speak.

"Diana? Sweetheart, when are you coming home? It's late..." She croaked, her voice sounding tired like she'd just woken up.

"Um, mum? Is it...okay if I s-stay here tonight?" I choked out, the edge of the blade biting into my skin already.

"At Mr. Jackson`s house?" She sounded from the other end, and I could tell she was surprised by my request.

"I'm too tired to walk home...and Mr. Jackson said it was okay for m-me to stay the night..." I managed, my breathing ragged from having to intake such small amounts of air, to avoid being cut.

My mother sighed deeply in exhaustion and I could tell that she was too weary to even argue with me, "You know what? Sure...go ahead...just walk home in the morning..." she rasped.

"Thank you, m-mum..." I whispered, my voice cracking towards the end.

"Goodnight, my beautiful girl, have sweet dreams..." she mumbled, before the phone went dead.

Mr. Jackson released my throat, the backs of his fingers stroking my cheek, almost affectionately, "You did well, sweetheart..." he whispered, huskily, before pressing a light kiss to my temple.

I felt him reach down into his pocket and out of nowhere, a wet cloth was held over my mouth. I inhaled deeply out of sheer panic and the taste of a mixture of acetone and alcohol laced my mouth. I immediately recognised the chemical as Chloroform, I'd smelt it once in Chemistry, at school, which proved to be a stupid mistake.

As I my senses left me, I could only imagine what _sick, twisted_games he had in mind for me.

But, I guess I was going to find out soon enough...


	6. Chapter 6

I jolted awake in the middle of the night, the chains that bound my wrists to the headboard of Mr. Jackson`s bed rattling with my sudden movements. I could feel my ankles restrained to the bottom bed posts, with some kind of leather strap, so they were completely immobilised. Much to my horror, I also realised that I was stark naked.

My eyes searched the darkness frantically but found nothing, he was nowhere to be seen. I had a clean, white, folded cloth stuffed in my mouth, which meant there was no use in me screaming, no one would hear me, and I would hate for the children to see me like this.

The door creaked open, and my heart immediately began thundering away in my chest. Mr. Jackson walked in, still clad in his business suit. I looked down upon my bare figure, my cheeks flushing a light pink as his eyes raked over my body. He was clutching a box of matches, and moved over to the dressing table at the end of the bed. He struck a match and lit three red candles, the light from their flames dancing across the walls, eerily.

"I want our first time together to be special..." I heard him say, quietly.

I attempted to speak, but all that came out was a muffled whimper. I threw my head back in defeat, I was right where he wanted me to be, completely and utterly vulnerable. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I sensed him move closer to me, walking along the side of the bed, his fingers dancing over the skin of my inner thigh.

"Shhh, Daddy's here, sweetheart...I don't like seeing you cry, baby, but you must understand, that when I play with you...your tears are a gift to me, when you misbehave and disappoint me, only the tears from the punishment I give you, will earn you my forgiveness..." He murmured, huskily.

I shook my head at him frantically, my eyes rimmed red, as his fingers inched closer to my bare sex. His calloused finger pads ghosted along my clit, and I curled my toes at the sickeningly pleasurable sensation.

"These hands, baby girl, can both punish and protect, it's up to you to decide which one they do..." He rasped, his fingers coming up to my chest to lightly trace the nipples of my pert breasts. My chest heaved at his feather light touch.

"Unfortunately, you've already decided for tonight, you disobeyed me, so punishment it will be..." He growled, reaching up to untie the tie around his neck. I watched his movements closely, with fearful anticipation.

_Was he going to strangle me?_

My body began shaking uncontrollably as the tears flowed more freely, muffled sobs escaped my lips as he pulled the tie away from his neck.

_Oh god, he was going to kill me..._

I began thrashing about in my restraints, my eyes widening in panic and my blood running cold with sheer terror. This was it, I was going to die and...

_Wait, was he chuckling? That sick fuck..._

My racing heart immediately slowed when he wrapped the material of the tie around my eyes, effectively robbing me of my sight. He tied the makeshift blindfold together, around the back of my head in a tight knot. Not only was I utterly defenceless and speechless, He had now also rendered me completely blind as well.

I tugged half-heartedly on my restraints one more time, in a last ditch effort to free myself, but they were too strong for my frail hands...

"When one of our senses is taken away from us, we rely more heavily on the others...I want you concentrate, _feel_ me touch you, baby girl..." He groaned, his fingers trailing back down between the valley of my breasts, sending goose bumps rippling across my bare flesh.

"I know that, being the young girl you are, your clitoris would be the key to cumming for you...We are going to change that...That _boy_ may have stolen your virginity, something that should've been mine, but I assure you, he will never take your first orgasm from me...he may have made you feel good for a while, but it is I, who will make you cum for the first time in your life, not _him_..." He murmured, his fingers trailing lower and lower, until they ran along my folds.

"What we are going to do, is teach you to cum from being penetrated... It will start with only my fingers...No, it won't be from my cock, at least not yet. You need to prove to me that you can cum from penetration before I'll let you cum with my cock inside of you...We're going to start with my favourite vibrator. Of course I won't be using it on your clitoris. Everywhere else, yes, but not on your clit. I'll work around it, and work it against the entrance to your pussy, but not directly on your clit..." He informed me, using nothing but his fingers to explore the planes of my body.

"When I think you're good and ready, we'll start this. My fingers will press and twist, and slip up past your sensitive little nub, but I'm going to be very careful about touching it directly, even with my fingers...You probably think that you just won't ever cum that way...But, luckily for you, I'm very, very patient..." He said, his voice mocking, as he began teasing the outside of my entrance with a single finger.

I bit down hard on the soft, piece of fabric in my mouth, which was now drenched with my saliva, grimacing at the feeling of having him violate me in such a way. I vowed to myself, that when I finally got out of this place, no force on heaven or earth could draw me back, no money in the world was worth this. I felt physically ill from the way he was touching me, and I could feel the muscles in my thighs contracting instinctively at the unwanted contact between his fingers and my sex.

_It was so wrong..._

"Make no mistake, little girl...Daddy always gets what he wants...Right now, Daddy wants to make baby girl cum...Would you like that, princess? Tell Daddy..." He murmured, plucking the wet cloth from my mouth.

"Fuck you!" I spat, dribbling slightly, and I felt the back of his hand come down hard on my cheek, my skull rocking as my head whipped to the side. I gasped in pain, as the stinging feeling flared across the skin of my cheek.

"Watch how you talk to me, little one..." He seethed, "I am the one in control...and tonight, I am willing to let you cum...even though, you don't deserve the privilege of my pleasuring you..."

I scoffed, "_Privilege?_ I would rather take a bath in acid than be here with you, right now!"

Before I could even take a breath, he forced two fingers inside my mouth until they had disappeared, right up to the knuckle. The tips brushed the back of my throat and I reflexively gagged around his fingers. I choked and spluttered, violently, when he curled his digits in my throat, as he would if he were fingering me. I _couldn't_ breathe...

He began pumping them slowly in and out of my mouth and I coughed and retched at the feeling. Just as I was about suffocate, he slowly dragged them out and smeared the saliva on his fingers across my cheek, before giving it a harsh smack.

"You want to try talking to me like that again, sweetheart? You don't look so tough with my fingers down your throat, and I bet you don't feel it either...hmm, baby girl?" He mused, his wet fingers running along my jaw.

It was true, I don't think I've ever felt more weak or powerless in my whole life, than I did right now. My short-lived anger, once again subsided to a feeling of reckless abandonment as I began pleading, pathetically, again.

"Please, I just...I don't know what you want with me..." I sobbed, my tears soaking into the tie that was secured over my eyes.

"I want you sore, Diana...you broke Daddy's heart, when you let that _boy_ deflower you...I want you to feel the pain that I felt at seeing my little girl, just throw away what was most precious to me..." He snapped, and I felt something hard and leathery whip my entrance, causing me to cry out in pain.

I immediately recognised the leathery object as a belt. I knew this, because I recognised the throbbing pain that it left behind. I remembered back when my father was still married to my mother, when I was little, he would use his belt to give me light warning taps on the backs of my calves, not nearly as hard as Mr. Jackson had, but just enough to make me behave.

Despite the pain being familiar, I still couldn't help but jerk in my restraints from the burning sensation that ricocheted through my core. I whimpered and my back arched, in a useless attempt to escape the bolts of pain in my pelvis.

"I want you to cum, Diana...but only after you beg, and I give you permission..." He rasped, and I cringed as he landed another blow to my womanhood, causing my stomach muscles to tighten. When suddenly, I felt a tug on the coil of my arousal.

_Wait, I wasn't enjoy this, was I? No, that wasn't possible..._

Whip after whip, in quick succession...

_My mind screamed, NO! But my body screamed..._

"Ughhh, more!" I cried, but the cloth muffled it to a garbled whimper. Mr. Jackson`s interest was piqued and his blows ceased. I felt him pull the cloth from my mouth, to allow me to speak.

"What was that, baby girl? I'm afraid you'll have speak up..." He urged, and I felt the bed sink slightly as he sat beside my head, to stroke my hair.

I licked my dry, cracked lips, to moisten them before speaking, "M-more..." I managed, between deep, shaky breaths. My entire body quivering from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

I sensed a smile in his voice as he spoke, "More...what? Baby girl..."

It took all I had to swallow my pride, but I couldn't help it, I needed that release...I was so close...

"More, please..." I begged, hoping that that was the answer he craved, but I was sadly mistaken when I felt him leave my side.

"More, please...what?" He growled, pinching my nipples and rolling them between his thumbs and fore fingers.

I took another deep breath, "More, please, Daddy..." I breathed and I heard him chuckle, darkly, from the end of the bed.

I thrust my hips towards him as far as my restraints would allow. My mind was so overwhelmed with thoughts of pure lust, that I had no room for shame. The waves of arousal that were rolling through my form, were dizzying, reducing me to a writhing mess on the bed. I heard the door click shut and I whimpered at his absence.

_He wouldn't just leave me here, would he?_

I felt myself relax when I heard him return, the door shutting softly again as he entered the room. I felt something hard, and plastic press against my entrance. My brows furrowed in confusion at the foreign sensation, for a moment, before suddenly, my body was rocked with the most powerful surge of pleasure yet...my nerve endings in the tips of my toes and fingers were electrified.

The object began buzzing and vibrating against my entrance, the only sound that could be heard in the room, was the muted hum and whir of the toy as it teased my slick opening, interspersed with my erratic whimpers and moans.

My toes curled and my back arched as I felt him insert two long, slender fingers inside my dripping wet centre and began fingering me at the speed, similar to that of piston. My legs were quaking at the onslaught of sensations and my mouth fell open in a silent moan. Michael quickly reached out with his free hand and pulled the tie away from my eyes. I looked down at him, massaging my folds with the toy and pumping his fingers inside me like a jack-hammer.

The determined look in his iridescent eyes, was enough to send me over the edge. Bucking my hips into his fingers as I came on his hand, the wetness coating my thighs, while an ear-splitting scream escaped my lips. White dots danced across my vision and my limbs felt numb from my orgasm. I gasped for breath, my small breasts bouncing up and down with each respire.

I felt amazing for all of five seconds before the lust disappeared from my mind, allowing the feelings of shame and self-disgust to creep in. I stared at the ceiling, uncomprehending of what had just transpired, I was in a state of utter shock and disbelief. This thirty-five year old man...just violated me, controlled me, and I allowed him to, all for a few fleeting seconds of pure bliss. I gave into my carnal lust and let him defile me...

I sobbed and I heard him withdraw his fingers, a wet _slurping_ sound filling the air. Amidst my ecstasy, he had also shut off the vibrator without me noticing. He stood up from the end of the bed, his hands moving to release my bruised ankles.

"Shhh, don't cry baby girl...your punishment is over..." He soothed, reaching over me to unlock my wrists. My hands fell away from their chains and landed limply at my sides with a soft thud. I lacked the strength to do anything but lie there and cry.

He lied down beside me, still dressed in his business suit, a hand wrapping tightly and possessively around my waist to pull my naked body flush against his. His kissed the top of my shoulder.

"Now, I can protect you..." He murmured into my ear, sheer moments before I was overcome by exhaustion and collapsed into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"W-what? I've been at Michael`s- I mean Mr. Jackson`s house all day...remember, I slept there last night? I told you-" I raced but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"I meant today, Diana, it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon...don't tell me you spent the whole day there, and over-stayed your welcome..." She sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"Well...I didn't think it mattered what time I came home, because you were supposed to be- weren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked, slightly puzzled, shaking my head as I approached the table.

"Diana, I lost my job..." She mumbled, her voice muffled from behind her hands. My eyes widened as I quickly took a seat at the table, across from her.

"Wait...what do you mean you lost your job? Aren't you a registered nurse? They need you!" I spoke the panic rising in my voice. My mother was a single parent, I needed her to provide for me.

"No, they don't, Diana...apparently they've just a huge increase in the number of registered nurses leaving university to look for traineeships in the area...the hospital wants younger, stronger and fitter nurses to look after patients...and that meant that me and few dozen other of the older nurses had to be let go, in order to make more positions available..." She managed, and I could already see the tears welling up in her eyes just from talking about it. I could tell she was worried about what we were going to do. This was such a small town, it was hard to find jobs. My brow creased with concern as I took in her saddened features.

She reached out across the table and took my hands in her own, clasping them warmly, "I'm so sorry sweetie, but if I can't find another job...we'll have to dip into your college fund to pay the bills..."

My heart dropped, _this couldn't happen..._ My dream of going to college was the entire reason I had spent so much time studying all these years, I had also worked so hard at school...and now, it was going to be all for nothing... I thought of the money that Mr. Jackson had given me, two thousand and something dollars, I had kept in a single envelope hidden away under my bed.

I hadn't told my mother about it, instead, I'd decided to keep it a secret along with everything else that was really happening. I had decided that I would use that money only for emergencies, and now was definitely an emergency...however, I knew it wasn't nearly enough to sustain our indulgent lifestyles. It would keep us going for a few weeks, but that was all, after that, I knew we would fall behind on so many payments that we would eventually have to sell our house.

I smiled sadly at my mother, "its okay, I'm sure we'll figure something out..." I murmured, comfortingly, trying my best to put on a strong façade. But inside, I knew that we were in trouble. I had to keep my job with Mr. Jackson now, I simply couldn't afford to give it up and I knew that if I told my mother that I was quitting, it would just stress her out even more.

I sighed, sliding out from my place at the table, "I think I'm just going to take a little lie down upstairs, if that's okay with you?"

She nodded, before moving her fingers to rub her temples, as I walked out of the room. I sprinted up the stairs, the lump in my throat growing with each step. I stepped inside my room, and quickly shut the door, before a loud sob escaped my lips.

_I had just gotten away from him..._

I felt an overwhelming sense of claustrophobia hit me like a kick in the gut. _Was it even possible to feel claustrophobic without physically being trapped?_ I had to see him again, but this time, I wouldn't let my guard down...

_I couldn't let him hurt me..._

Immediately my mind began racing with all the strategies I could use together him to back off...I could pretend to have my period..._no, that's stupid...he'd probably check to see if I was lying anyway, being the sick fuck he is..._I would only go inside the house when the children were there, and I would follow them around to ensure that I was never left alone with Mr. Jackson. I would ask my mother to pick me up every night...I would wear tight clothing, clothing that was extremely difficult to get off.

I wouldn't shave _down there_. I was going to completely repulse him...and I physically shuddered at the thought of how overgrown I was going to let myself get, before I went over there. I usually liked to keep myself fairly bare in between my legs, I just felt it was cleaner and tidier. But, if that's what it took to get him to keep his hands off me, without me having to quit...then so be it.

I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands and moved over to my bed, before collapsing down on the soft mattress. I winced as the fabric rubbed against my sore bum in a way that made me shift uncomfortably. I sighed in exasperation and got back up off the bed, slipping out of my clothes from yesterday until I was naked. I crawled in between the covers, the soft sheets feeling amazing on my bare skin.

I fell into a deep sleep...overcome with thoughts of a man in a striking business suit and caramel brown eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once I'd woken, I'd headed straight into the shower...the steaming hot water feeling absolutely amazing on my stiff muscles. I washed myself from head to toe, allowing my fingers to slip in between my folds to massage the tender inners of my sex.

I hopped out, wrapping the pink towel tightly around my wet figure. I padded back to my room, leaving the door slightly ajar, so if my mother called for me I would hear it. We usually had dinner around this time anyway. I faced away from my door, rifling through my drawers to find a suitable pair of pyjamas. I pulled out a nighty and held it up to admire the sheer fabric.

My mother had bought this for me last summer, I hadn't had the chance to wear much, only because it was always so cold over here. But the thin material would suit me just fine tonight.

I gripped the top of the towel and ripped it from my body, tossing it blindly behind me onto the bed. Only, I didn't hear it hit the bed...I whirled around to see Mr. Jackson sitting on my bed, feet up and crossed, his outstretched hand holding my wet towel. I shrieked and clutched the nighty close to my form, in an attempt to cover myself up.

"Shhh...sweet heart," he cooed, dropping the towel onto the bed, beside him, "Your mother might hear us..."

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, harshly my eyes narrowed at his smug expression. I noticed he was wearing jeans and a knitted sweater, it was uncomfortable seeing him dressed in something other than his usually business attire.

"Relax, your mother knows I'm here..." He chuckled, picking up one of the many stuffed toys that had been given to me when I was just a child. I couldn't bare to part with any of my toys just yet, so I'd kept them all sitting on the bed. He cocked an eyebrow at me, raising the fluffy white bear, "I've never had sex with someone who still owned teddy bears..."

"Well I hope not, because only _children_ own teddy bears...and doing that would make you a paedophile..." I retorted, hoping he would be wounded by my remark. But he seemed unfazed as he stood up from the bed, placing the soft toy back in it's place among the others.

"Do you consider yourself a child, Diana?" He asked, simply, turning to walk towards me. My breath hitched in my throat as I struggled to formulate an answer, "_Children_ don't act like little sluts...hell, children don't even know what sex means..." He growled and I flinched at the bitterness in his tone, my thoughts rushing back to the encounter between James and I.

"You _were_ a child, Diana...but that all changed when you decided to stop being such a good little girl..." He seethed, gripping my chin painfully, in between his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look at him, "Good little girls, don't let foolish little boys fuck them when their Daddy is out..."

I breathed hard, tears of anger welling up in my eyes.

"And it appears that _you_ apparently have no problem with paedophiles...tell me, how old is James? Twenty two? Doesn't that make _him_ a paedophile...hm?" He said, his tone dripping with mock innocence.

I gasped, "How did you know his age?" I asked, my voice low and accusing, but he only shot me a knowing grin that suggested he'd been up to no good.

"I know everything, sweetheart..." He answered, his brown eyes swimming with a certain animalistic determination, releasing my chin to stroke my cheek, "It's about time you realised that..."

My lips pressed into a thin line in an attempt to calm myself, "What do you want? What are you even doing here?" I questioned him, my tone wobbling slightly from anger and fear, as I watched him wander around my room.

"I told you, sweetheart..." He began, picking up a snow globe my father had sent me from London, giving it a little shake, "I know _everything_...and I happen to know, that you and your mother, have run into a slight bit of financial trouble..."

"So?" I snapped, folding my arms over my chest, keeping the nighty against my bare body, "Are you here to taunt me?"

"Actually, I'm here to help..." He countered, and my eyebrows shot up in surprise, at his blunt statement.

"How could you possibly help, Mr. Jackson?" I said, rolling my eyes, before blindly reaching behind me into the dresser to retrieve something a little more modest, to cover my body. I pulled out a pair of shapeless, flannelette pyjamas. He opened my wardrobe to peek inside at the clothes that hung from the rack, and I seized my chance to slip into my pyjamas.

"I have an offer for you and your mother, one that I think you'll find hard to refuse...at least without breaking your mother's heart..." He spoke, before bending down to pick something small and black off the floor of the wardrobe.

My eyes widened as I saw him pick up the panties that I'd worn last night. He straightened up, bringing the thong close to his face, before inhaling deeply. He was sniffing my underwear..._ew_. I thought that that was something, only sleazy boys did in cliché movies.

"Ew, stop! You're disgusting!" I yelled, picking up the bottle of perfume on the dresser next to me, before throwing the heavy object at him. The bottle missed and shattered on the carpet, the sweet smelling liquid soaking into the floor.

He looked at me, shooting me a humoured grin, "You really need to work on your aim..." He teased, tossing the lace panties back into the wardrobe.

I scoffed, buttoning up my pyjama top, "Well, you really need to leave, because I'm sure that whatever offer you wish to make my mother and I...I don't want it..."

"Listen here, sweetheart..." He growled, stalking towards me, before trapping me in between his solid body and the dresser, "I don't really give a fuck what you _want_...You _will _accept my offer...otherwise, I'll be forced to show mummy a certain video of you...I'll show her what a wonderful little show you put on for the cameras last night..."

Tears spilled onto my cheeks, "You wouldn't..." I cried, softly, staring up at him pleadingly, trying to manoeuvre past his strong form. But his hands, which were placed on the edge of the dresser, either side of my hips, held me firmly in place.

"Oh believe me, sweetheart...I would, in fact, I have the tape in my car..." He said, raising an eyebrow at me, almost as if he was daring me to challenge him. When I let my gaze slowly drop in defeat, he smirked in triumph, "You'll soon see sweetheart, I'm not one for empty threats..." He murmured, moving his fingers so they were fingering the waistband of my pyjamas.

"Mr. Jackson! Diana! Dinner's ready..." called my mother from downstairs and I silently thanked the gods, for blessing her with amazing timing. He couldn't hurt me in front of my mother, but at the same time, curse her for allowing him to stay for dinner.

He grinned down at me, before wordlessly turning to walk out of the room. I jogged down the stairs just moments later, only to be greeted by the delicious smell of steak, just coming off the grill. I was hungry before, but after my exchange with Mr. Jackson, my hunger had somewhat disappeared.

I snatched a plate off the counter top before moving to sit down, only to be intercepted by Mr. Jackson pulling out my chair for me. I took the seat, grudgingly, not even bothering to thank him as he took the seat just next to me. My mother began placing various plates and bowls of vegetables and steak on the table, in front of us.

I immediately picked up my fork and went to seize a piece of steak when a hand snaked out to stop me.

"Don't you think you should wait until your mother joins us, Diana? She cooked us this lovely meal and you're not even going to wait for her to sit down?" came Mr. Jackson`s voice. Feeling like a small child that was being scolded, I rolled my eyes so hard you could almost hear it, before roughly reclaiming my hand from his tight grip.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson`s...my daughter isn't always this rude, but I'm sure you know that..." She smiled, politely, before sending a pointed glare my way. My mother was always trying to impress guests, if he wasn't here, she wouldn't have cared less whether or not I ate before her.

"So...Diana, have you thought about Mr. Jackson`s offer?" asked my mother, loading her plate up with a generous amount of potatoes and pumpkin. I sighed inwardly, and picked up the large spoon for the broccoli and cauliflower, before helping myself.

"No, actually, Mr. Jackson didn't get a chance to explain to me, exactly what his offer was...we were too busy making small talk, about the children and what not..." I answered, nonchalantly, before stuffing my mouth with a large piece of cauliflower.

"Please, Diana, I've told you before...you can call me Michael..." He urged, nudging me under the table with his foot.

I swallowed my food, "No, I prefer Mr. Jackson...if that's okay..." I cut quickly, and he glared at me from the corner of his eye before my mother interjected.

"Dians! If the man wants you to call him by his first name, then please respect his wishes..." She spoke, cutting up the seasoned cocktail potato before her.

"What?" I said, innocently, with a small shrug, "He's my boss, I think it's only right that I call him, Mr. Jackson...and besides, if he had it his way, I'd be calling him-"

I fell silent as long fingers dug into my thigh, I gritted my teeth against the pain and my mother looked up at me expectantly. She noticed the pained expression on my face and frowned.

"What were you going to say, Diana?" She asked, staring at me from across the table.

I forced a smile, "Nothing, don't worry about it...I was just being rude, you're right...I should respect his wishes..."

Michael`s fingers loosened their grip on the tender flesh of my thigh, but his hand stayed there, squeezing gently, as if to let me know that he was pleased.

"So...what's the offer?" I asked, changing the subject quickly. I refused to make eye contact with him, even when I was speaking, I wouldn't give him that small courtesy, he didn't deserve it...even though I could practically feel his stare burning holes in the side of my head.

"I proposed that you come and live with me-" he began but my choking on my food, caused him to falter. I reached for the glass of water, to wash down the chewed up steak.

Once my oesophagus was clear, I stared wide-eyed at my mother, "Mum, you can't be serious!" I said, completely ignoring Michael by directing all my attention to her. I couldn't believe she would even entertain the thought of sending me away to live with someone else, especially someone such as Mr. Jackson.

"Diana!" She snapped, obviously embarrassed that I had risen my voice at her, in front a guest, "Just listen to what Mr. Jackson has to say..."

I clenched my jaw, but kept my silence, dragging my gaze up to meet his. His caramel brown eyes were darkening with anger as he opened his mouth to continue.

"I offered to have you stay with me permanently as live-in baby sitter, I will pay for all your needs and on top of that, I will pay your mother five thousand dollars a week..." He reiterated, enunciating each and every word.

"But Mum! I don't want to live with _him_! I don't care how much we need the money, you can't do this!" I yelled, tears springing to my eyes.

And her cheeks grew pink with embarrassment, "Diana!" She huffed, "Unless you have a better idea...I suggest you take the offer, otherwise there'll be no college for you, young lady..."

My mouth dropped open in shock, and I felt Mr. Jackson`s fingers press tighter into my thigh, his thumb massaging soothing circles into my flesh in an effort to calm me down. But his touch did anything but, I was infuriated and I didn't want to be near him anymore. I knew I would have to take the offer, otherwise he would show my mother the tape. I pushed away from the table, the china rattling with the movement.

I stood up just as the tears began to flow, "I hate you..._fuck_ the both of you..." I seethed, before storming out of the room.

"Diana, wait!" Came my mother's shrill voice from the dinner table, but I ignored her and kept stomping up the stairs to my bedroom.

And then, I heard heavy footsteps thumping up the stairs behind me. My heart leapt in panic as I heard Mr. Jackson`s booming voice, close behind me.

"Diana! Stop _right now_!" He roared.

_Oh, fuck..._

Then, when I felt fingers brush my elbow, I did the only thing I could do in that situation...

_I ran..._

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

I screamed in fright and sprinted into my room, slamming the door and locking it just in time. The door knob jiggled and I backed away slowly. There were a few heavy knocks as Mr. Jackson pounded his fist on the other side of the door.

"Diana..." He growled, his voice low and dripping with malice, "Open this _fucking_ door,_right now..._"

I took deep, even breaths to calm my racing heart beat. I couldn't stay here, he would break down the door for sure and the worst part was, my mother wouldn't even care because he could just replace it with his millions of dollars...

_God, I couldn't believe this was happening..._

I had to somewhere...anywhere. My head was spinning and the door shuddered as Mr. Jackson began throwing his entire weight at it. I clapped my hands over my ears, in a desperate attempt to shut everything out, just so I could think.

_James..._

I had checked my phone earlier, before hopping into the shower, to find a hundred messages and missed calls, all of him saying how sorry he was for just leaving me the other night. He apologised for being too rough for my first time and told me that he wanted to see me again, so he could make it up to me. But unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to reply.

I quickly got changed out of my pyjamas and into a small, black playsuit. I walked over to the window and prised it open, using all my strength to lift the heavy glass. Just as I threw a leg over the sill, the door burst open, revealing a furious Mr. Jackson. The fear of seeing him so close to me, caused me to lose my balance and slip over the edge of the sill.

I screamed when large hands encircled my waist and pulled me roughly back inside the window, saving me from the fall that quite possibly, could have shattered multiple bones. I collapsed on the floor, a sobbing mess as I watched Mr. Jackson walk over and calmly close the door. My vision began to blur and my chest began to heave from how hard I was crying.

"Please..." I choked, shakily holding my hands out in front of me to stop his approaching form, "Just leave..."

"Shhh..." He hushed, but his voice wasn't mocking this time, it was genuine. He really was trying to calm me down. But my senses gave way before I could utter another word...

I welcomed the blackness as it closed in on my mind, freeing me from _him_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke to the flickering light of the TV, and someone stroking my hair. I was laying in my bed, dressed back in my pyjamas, and the television on top of the dresser was on, it was playing my favourite movie, _Letters to Juliet_. I looked up wearily, at the person I was snuggled up to...Mr. Jackson. But he hadn't noticed that I was awake, as he was still staring intently at the screen.

I quietly observed his features, if I didn't know what he was capable of and what sort of _sick, twisted thoughts_ he had in that mind of his, I would think he was quite attractive. Honestly, he would be quite the catch, for someone a bit older and more sexually experienced, than myself. He had a strong, chiselled jaw line, beautiful cheek bones, startling brown eyes and those waves..._wow_... Suddenly, I heard someone approach the doorway and I quickly shut my eyes.

I heard my mother's soft voice, "Is she awake yet?"

"No..." answered Mr. Jackson, his hand ceasing it's movements in my hair, in the presence of my mother.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" She asked, gently.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you, Beth..." He murmured. So, they were on first name basis now..._great._ I knew my mother had left, because his soothing strokes against my head began again.

"I know you're awake, Diana..." He spoke, quietly and I opened my eyes to look up into his iridescent irises. I simply stared up at him, through hooded lids, waiting for him to continue speaking.

"Do you think I enjoy hurting you? Do you think I enjoy seeing you so afraid of me?" He asked and I pursed my lips before nodding.

"Well, I don't..." He said, his voice even and calm, "I enjoy seeing your pain and fear turn into pleasure...not the other way around..."

I swallowed thickly, his husky, velvety smooth voice almost sending me back to sleep. I could listen to him speak all day, there was something hypnotic about the way that he talked.

"Then why do you do it?" I huffed, burying my face into his side.

"I have to punish you, when you've been naughty, baby...I could treat you like a princess, Diana...if you'd let me...I could buy you everything your heart desires, I would make sure that you would never _want_ for something, ever again..." He said and I felt my anger grow, but I was too exhausted to express it.

"You can't buy my love, Michael..." I whispered, shutting my eye lids tightly again, trying in vain to fall back asleep. He cuddled me closer, but I was past the point of caring.

"Everyone has a price, Diana..." He snapped, keeping his voice quiet.

"Well, I don't..." I growled, rolling over to put some distance between us, "I'll fucking take the deal, but only because I have no choice..."

He chuckled, just as the door opened to reveal my mother holding a steaming cup of tea. I quickly shut my eyes again, not having the motivation to speak to her.

"What's so funny?" She asked, humoured, as I heard her set down the tea on my bedside table, next to Michael.

"Oh, just the movie...I've never seen it before," he murmured, and I felt his weight shift on the bed behind me, as he moved to pick up the tea, "Beth, do you by any chance have any ice cream downstairs?"

"...No, but I'm sure a service station that would have some, would be open around here somewhere...I can go and get some for you..." said my mother, before turning to leave.

"Oh no...I don't want to trouble you..." He replied, feigning innocence and I immediately caught onto what he was doing...

"No, not at all...I insist, I'll be back in a few minutes...just watch her, yeah?" She said, closing the bedroom door, with a soft _click_.

_Somehow, he knew that we didn't have any ice cream...and used this, to get my mother to leave the house...leaving us two alone..._

I shot up in the bed, only to be immediately pressed back down into the mountain of soft pillows, by Michael`s strong palms on my shoulders. I whimpered, my horror at the impending situation causing my words to get caught in my throat, before they could reach my lips. He eyed me predatorily, as he situated himself in between my legs.

I shook my head at him, "Please, Michael, I'm going to live with you soon, can't you just leave me alone? Just for tonight..." I begged, pathetically, trapped helplessly beneath him.

"No..." He growled down at me, "I am _sick_ of waiting for you, Diana..."

"W-what? You can't just-" I began, but I was cut off by my own shriek, as he swung me around so that I was straddling him on the bed.

"Move up, baby girl..." He ordered, his hands gripping my thighs in a death grip. But instead, I seized my chance to strike him across the face, bringing the back of my hand down, clean across his cheek bone. His hold on my upper legs loosened, as he grunted from the pain of the blow. I jumped off his body and bolted for the door.

He chuckled darkly, "Oh sweetheart, you're going to get a rude shock when you move in with me..." He seethed.

I ran down the stairs and frantically glanced around the house, searching for an adequate hiding spot that would conceal me long enough, just until my mother returned home. I broke left and sprinted behind the lounge in the lounge room, crouching behind the large piece of leather furniture. I clapped a hand over my mouth to silence my heavy breathing, as I heard slow footsteps descend the stairs.

"Diana, baby...you know Daddy doesn't like it when you hide from him..." His voice, laced with a mixture of venom and mock sweetness, sounded from the bottom of the stairs. A shadow was cast over the archway of the lounge room, and I suppressed a sob, struggling to contain my terror. My skin was practically crawling and my form was physically shaking in fear.

"Diana..." came his sing-song voice, his bare feet padding across the carpet, until they stopped, just by the armchair that I was hidden behind.

"There you are..." He snarled, and I screamed, as he suddenly seized my upper arm, yanking me to my feet. I pushed at his biceps, but my efforts to escape his hold were futile...he was so much stronger than me.

He dragged me, kicking and screaming, up the stairs and back into the bedroom. He slapped me hard across the face a few times, effectively reducing my screams to quiet cries, before ripping up one of my old white shirts and tying my hands to the top of the bed, so they were rendered completely useless, above my head.

He ripped my pyjama shirt off and threw the remaining shreds on the floor, before he pulled my pants down to reveal my bare centre.

"No..." I whispered, desperately, but I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop him from completely violating me. I was utterly helpless...I was a sixteen year old girl, he was a thirty five year old man...he could hold me down and use me, whenever he pleased.

"You disappoint me, baby girl...just when I thought we were finally getting somewhere..." He grunted, standing up from the bed to slide my pyjamas the rest of the way off my legs.

I tried kicking him the face but he quickly restrained my ankles and spread them as far apart as they would go. With me being on the school gymnastics team, they spread into a perfect split.

"Oh..." He let out a breath of admiration, at the sight of me being completely opened up for him to see. He used the rest of the torn white shirt to secure my ankles to the sides of the bed, so they stayed in their stretched position. I continued writhing and whining, until he stuffed two fingers down my throat to muffle my cries.

He leaned in close, his hot breath fanning over my panicked features, his brown orbs blazing with anger, "I was going to wait to give you my cock, I was going to make it special for you...when I thought you'd been a good girl, I was going to bless you with it, I was going to worship your body...but now? That's all changed...I'm going to give it to you, not as a gift, but as a punishment...and you're going to remember the pain and humiliation, and you're never going to want to feel like this again..." He snarled, his lip curling as he spoke.

He leaned back, his eyes glowing with sadistic adoration, "I'm going to _break_ you, Diana..."

He removed his fingers from my throat, and a line of saliva dripped down my neck. I swallowed hard, before releasing a torrent of pleas and protests.

_Slap..._ "Shut up, you're only making it worse for yourself..." He growled, his hands moving to my small breasts, to roll my pert nipples in between his callous fingers. My skin flushed a bright pink from the embarrassment of having his hands on me, _again._ I gritted my teeth, in order to quell the string of curses that were threatening to escape my lips.

_God, I hoped my mother came home soon..._ But I knew, that the nearest service station, that would be open this late, was about a twenty minute drive away.

He leaned down and licked a long stripe up from my navel, between the valley of my breasts, to the hollow in between my collarbones. My breath hitched in my throat at the unsettling sensation of his warm, wet tongue gliding over my smooth skin.

But that was all he did...he wasn't trying to arouse me, he didn't want to make me wet, he wanted me dry, just so he could hurt me. He wasted no time teasing me, and instead, pulled himself off my shivering form and began undressing.

I realised that this was the first time that I had seen him naked, when I drank in the sight of his exposed, toned torso. I had never suspected, that he would've had as many tattoos as he did, he hid them well with the business suit... My mouth fell slightly agape as I admired them.

He chuckled when he noticed my reaction, I was in absolute awe...until he dropped his pants, and my expression quickly turned into one of sheer horror.

_He was absolutely huge..._

He almost twice the size of James, with his enormous cock springing up to his navel at length of around ten inches. I gasped in horror, it was going to be like losing my virginity all over again...I doubted that he would even fit inside of me.

"Like what you see, baby girl?" His menacing voice, snatching me out of my reverie, and a broken sob fell from my lips.

"Michael-" I began, all rational thought leaving my mind as I openly gaped at his hardened member. _I had forgotten his most important rule._

His gaze darkened, "Diana, what have I told you about-"

"_Daddy_, I'm sorry! Just please don't do this! I promise I'll be a good girl!" I cried, pathetically. There was no use in logical reasoning or pleading, I had to play with him at his own game if I wanted to get anywhere.

He made a rumbling sound of contentment, deep within his chest and the ghost a smile danced along his full, pink lips.

"Oh sweetheart, it's a little too late for that..." He purred, climbing on top of me, sealing my fate as _His._


	9. Chapter 9

He nipped at my neck, his hot breath coming out in short puffs, as he rolled his hips into mine. His hardened length sliding against my folds, a tiny bit of pure-cum lubricating his movements. He placed feverish kisses along my jaw before gently tugging on the soft lobe of my ear with his straight teeth.

He kept his fingers shoved down my throat, the tips tickling my gag reflex, forcing my jaw to stay open so I wouldn't bite down. I inhaled sharply as I choked on a small amount of saliva slipping down my throat the wrong way, and he must've mistaken this for a moan, as he increased the pressure in which he was grinding his thick shaft against my clit.

His free hand snaked down to grope the thick skin of my bum, before he moved a single digit to lightly trace the outside of my rear hole, causing my cheeks to flame red. I had never had anyone touch me there, and I'd never really been too keen on anal. He delivered a swift _smack_ to my bum, before allowing his hand to continue roaming the area of my behind.

I whimpered into his fingers, _he sure knew how to humiliate someone..._

His hand left my bum and crawled between my legs, using two fingers, he separated my outer lips, until there was a slight stinging sensation where the tender skin was being pulled in opposite directions. He drew his hips back until the tip of his throbbing cock was resting at my entrance. My eyes widened in fear, as bolt of cold terror shot through my core.

"I want to hear you beg, baby girl...beg for my cock..." He murmured, throatily, as he removed his fingers from my mouth. His lips brushed mine, and his tongue flickered out, dancing across the small part in my lips.

I swallowed thickly, before seething, "Oh you would love that, wouldn't you? You _sick_ fuck! I will never-"

I yelped, as he crushed his lips against my own, in a forceful and domineering kiss, one which I didn't return. He ran his fingers through my brunette strands and gave them a harsh tug, in an attempt to get me to respond to the movements of his slick tongue, as it explored my mouth.

When I didn't move, he pulled away from my lips, with a wet _smack_. I hated that sound, it was awkward and uncomfortable. _Any_ kind of sex noise was awkward and uncomfortable. I breathed hard, in the wake of the kiss, and he gripped the fistful of my hair, slowly pulling down, dragging out the pain, that I felt ricocheting throughout my skull.

"No...please..." I cried, tears springing to my eyes at the agony that was ripping through my scalp, as he forced my head back, putting an unbearable strain on my neck.

"Beg..." He spat and I whimpered, my toes curling, in a desperate effort to withstand the pain, without giving in to his orders.

"_Fuck_ you!" I hissed, through gritted teeth, and he abandoned his hold on my hair and instead reached down to pinch my sensitive nub. My hips bucked, as the burning sensation of the pinch, rocked my pelvis.

"Ow, please stop, it hurts!" I sobbed, but he firmly held my sore clit in between the knuckles of his fingers, kneading them painfully, waiting patiently for me to succumb to him. When the pain became too much, I had nothing left to do, but cave...

"Please _Daddy_, give me your cock!" I yelled, my voice shaky from how hard I was crying. I'm sure I looked like hell right now, with my cheeks bright pink and my eyes bloodshot. He immediately let go of my throbbing bud, and reached up to gently caress my tear-stained cheek.

"See baby girl? That wasn't so hard was it?" He cooed, cradling my flustered face. I glared up him with so much hatred, it made my heart twist, but I was at a loss for words. There was nothing I could say or do, to make this situation any better.

I bit the inside of my cheek, to stop the torrent of curses and insults that were threatening to erupt from my lips. I swallowed my pride, and shook my head slowly.

He chuckled darkly, at my submissiveness, "By the time, I'm finished with you...you're going to be screaming for it, baby girl..."

Without any warning, he shoved his entire length inside me...

I screamed an ear-splitting scream, as his member bumped the back of my cervix. I felt like I was being torn in half, as my walls stretched impossibly around his thick manhood. This was pure torture compared to what James had done...

"Daddy!" I cried out, as he stilled inside of me. I shut my eyes tightly, in an attempt to stamp out the unbearable pain that was rolling through my frail form.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, sweetheart...it's alright, just look at Daddy, baby..." He urged, his forearms resting either side of my head, propping his body up, so he hovered over my restrained figure. I slowly opened my eyes and stared up into his caramel brown irises, and found that they had a soothing effect on me. If I just concentrated hard enough, I could block everything else out...

_I studied the golden flecks that were speckled throughout his brown orbs...and the way his pupils enlarged and dilated every so often..._But it wasn't enough, I could still feel the pain in my lower half. I needed that pleasure to override it.

My lips trembled dangerously, before I uttered the words that I'd sworn to myself I would never speak, "Please, Daddy, _more..._"

Something inside him changed, and his features softened at my words. With one arm, he gripped the edge of my quilt and threw it over our forms, covering our intertwined bodies. He lowered his head, so our foreheads touched and our noses brushed.

"Oh, I knew you'd be a good girl for me, Diana..." He whispered, and I sensed a trace of affection in his tone. I gasped, as he slowly withdrew his cock from my centre, until only the tip was still inside.

"Tell me again, baby girl, what do you want?" He teased, bucking his hips slightly, so only the head of his member was thrusting into me. I whined in protest, my entrance become slick with my own fluids. I bit my lip, before hesitantly speaking again. I wanted nothing more than for him to stop altogether, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I took a deep breath, "I want..." I let out a shaky moan, as he thrusted all the way into me again. _I want the pleasure, I want your cock..._but I don't want _you..._

"I love seeing you like this, baby..." He rasped, slowly pumping himself in and out of my dripping wet core, "You act so tough all the time, but when it comes to me pleasuring you, you just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Please..." I begged, pulling uselessly on the restraints around my wrists, "Untie me..."

He cracked an amused grin, angling hips a little differently, while he continued his slow onslaught of sensations as he moved at a painful pace, inside me.

"Mm?" He said, cocking an eyebrow, "And why would I do that, sweetheart?" He mused. When all of a sudden, his shoulders shuddered and he grimaced, I could tell that he was obviously having a hard time, holding himself back...So I decided to have a little fun of my own.

"Two hands are better than none..." I teased, my tone sultry, as my right eye dropped into a sly wink. I thought he would be pleased, and would comply with my wishes to have my hands freed from their restraints, but unfortunately he looked anything but. Instead, he saw right through my words...

"You better not be trying to tease me, baby girl...I don't like being teased..." He growled, the pace at which his hips were rolling against mine, increasing, until he was practically ramming himself inside me.

"What- No! Wait, oh my..." I managed, but the warmth pooling in my lower abdomen was causing my words to sound strangled, as every muscle in my body was tense...trying in vain, to resist the orgasm he was pushing me towards. He once again, shoved two of his fingers down my throat to quieten my breathless pants, as he pounded into me, mercilessly.

"Ugh, _fuck!_" He yelled, as he pressed his front, which was covered in a light sheen of perspiration, flush against mine. My small breasts bouncing against his warm, muscled chest, with each new thrust. My breathing became ragged, before he leant down and captured my mouth in a hungry kiss, nibbling lightly on my bottom lip.

Suddenly, I felt his stomach tighten and his dick twitch inside me. He released a loud, breathy groan, as he quickly pulled out of me, before giving himself a few, short tugs. I stared down at his hard member, as spurts of sticky, white liquid shot across my stomach, to stripe a messy pattern on my chest.

I breathed hard, my gasps audible as he finished himself off. I waited patiently for a moment, for him to begin pleasuring me again, but I was left shocked and disappointed, when he simply began working away at my wrists, untying the tight knots that bound my hands to the headboard.

"Wait-What?" I choked, watching him intently, as he stretched above me. He shook his head, before standing up and moving to the sides of the bed, to free my ankles. As soon as they were released, they felt wobbly, and they quivered slightly when I moved them out of their split position, the joints aching from being held in place for so long.

"You don't get to cum tonight, baby girl..." He said, his expression solemn, as he began to get dressed again.

"Michael, you can't do that! You can't put me through all that, and then not let me fucking cum!" I yelled, my anger rising. If he insisted so much, on using and abusing me, the least he could do was make me feel good at the end of it.

Truth is, I was desperate for his touch...but I couldn't let him see that, I had to disguise my arousal with anger.

"You did this to yourself, Diana! If you had've been a good girl for me...then maybe I would've let you cum, but you weren't...you deliberately disrespected and disobeyed me tonight, and this your punishment...I told you before, that I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice, young lady..." He snapped, shrugging shirt on.

His harsh tone and my throbbing sex, together, caused my anger to slip away, only to be replaced by tears of frustration.

"How dare you!' I cried, standing up from the bed, "You're ruining my life! Get the fuck out of my room! You're making me miserable!" I screamed, stamping my feet like a small child, chucking a tantrum, my fists balling at my sides.

"Don't you speak to me like that, kitten..." He growled, picking up my pyjamas off the floor before chucking them at me, "You think I'm ruining your life now? Just you wait until you move in with me, then I'll show you what it really feels like to be miserable..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Michael had stormed downstairs, upon hearing my mother return home with the ice cream, and I had settled in between the sheets, falling into a deep dreamless sleep. But something had woken me...oh that's right, _the deep seated ache in between my legs had woken me up..._

I looked at the time, glancing at the digital clock on my bed side table. It was 2:39 A.M. Hopefully, my mother had sent Michael home for the night and hadn't allowed him to crash on the lounge or anything, although that was certainly something she would do...

I sighed, before tiredly extracting myself from the warmth of the comfortable blankets on my bed. I moved over to the door, and went to open it, when I realised that it was locked. I had locked it earlier, when my mother had come home, so Michael couldn't get back into the bedroom.

I turned the lock and the door opened with a soft _click_, which seemed a lot louder in the deafening silence of the house. I padded quietly down the stairs, to the kitchen and opened up the freezer. The yellow light inside, immediately flooded the room, illuminating every thing around me in a harsh glow.

I squinted against the light of the freezer, before dipping my hand into the box of ice we always kept on top shelf and pulled out a few frozen cubes. I slipped a hand down my pyjama pants and felt the heat of my sore sex, it still slightly burned to touch. I gripped an ice cube between two fingers and lowered it down to my aching centre.

I shivered as the cool ice made contact with my hot folds, but it immediately had a calming effect on the area. _God, why did losing your virginity have to be so goddamn painful?_

After experiencing Michael`s sheer size, I no longer counted James as being the one to pop my cherry. The pain I felt from James, had _nothing_ on the pain that I'd felt from Harry. I was surprised to see that I hadn't bled, _severely_, from how much internal agony I was putting up with. _Sure_, there were a few spots of blood on my pyjama pants but nothing major.

I gently rubbed the the tip of the ice against my raw inners, and breathed a sigh of relief._While I had my hand down my pants, I may as well finish the job...But first I needed to get comfortable..._

The lounge room, seemed like a good place, my mother was upstairs so she wouldn't hear me from down here. I shimmied out of my pyjama pants as I stepped into the lounge room, still clutching the handful of melting ice. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.

This is was all well and fine, as it was my house and I pretty much knew it like the back of my hand. I didn't need light to navigate the rooms...

_Or so I thought..._

I went to sit down on the longest lounge, so I could stretch out and get comfortable. However, instead feeling soft leather beneath me, I sat down on something _hard..._I shrieked in fright when the lounge _moved_ and I jumped away, lunging for the light switch.

The bulb flicked on, to reveal a tired James sitting up from his place on the couch, rubbing his eyes, "Diana?" He croaked, "It's almost three in the morning, what are you doing up so early?"

But before I could answer, his eyes had taken in my half naked form and the dripping handful of ice. A knowing smirk tugged at the edges of his pink lips, "Feeling sore, are we?" He chuckled, throatily his voice still husky from sleep.

I rolled my eyes, snatching my pyjama pants off the back of the nearest armchair, "I can't believe she let you stay..." I huffed, slipping into the pants.

"Why wouldn't she? I'm practically saving her from bankruptcy...without me, the two of you would've lost everything by the end of the month..." He stated, nonchalantly. And that's when the gravity of the situation hit me, Michael was actually doing us a huge favour that I_would've_ appreciated, had he not expected me to become his live-in sex slave.

"Oh that's right Michael, we should be thanking you, shouldn't we? We really owe you..." I snapped, sarcastically, thrusting the ice between my legs as I collapsed on the armchair, "You know, if mum really knew what you were doing with me, she would call the police and have you sent to jail, in a heartbeat..."

"Are you threatening me, Diana?" He glowered, standing up to tower over my seated form, "Because in all reality, if you really thought it was worth it, you could go upstairs right now and tell your mum _everything..._So why don't you? If you hated me so goddamn much, you wouldn't care about the stupid tape...you would go and tell her..."

I glared up at him, heatedly, as I grudgingly continued to ice my sex.

"So tell me again...how I'm the worst thing that ever happened to you..." He snapped, before leaving me alone in the room.

I heard the front door open behind me and I shot up, "Where are you going?" I asked, upon seeing the silhouette of his frame in the hallway, holding his car keys.

"I'm going home, I expect you at my house, Saturday...two o'clock sharp, _don't be late..._or you'll regret it..." He growled, before heading out into the cold night.


End file.
